


Noel's New Hair

by Salamandosbride



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teeny Tiny Bit Smutty, The Mighty Boosh RPF - Freeform, but that's okay, male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandosbride/pseuds/Salamandosbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian calls Noel after finding out about his hair change. Much fluffiness and a teeny teeny tiny bit of filth ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noel's New Hair

Julian looked through his Twitter, seeing all the messages from crazy obsessed fans like usual. Although, this time the messages were about 'Noel's hair' and 'what did he do?' And the such. He went on Noel's account.

"Oh my god, what did that ponce do..."

Julian had a little giggle to himself and picked up his home phone, dialling Noel's number.

After a few dial tones, Noel picked up.

"Alright Ju, what's up?"

"Hey Noel, I saw your hair. What possessed you to do that?"

"Shut up. I just wanted a change... And maybe to look more like Florence Welch"

Julian was hysterical now, tears hitting his flannel shirt.

"Shut yer face Ju I like it... Plus, you need something different to pull on when your fucking me."

Julian instantly hardened in his pants, almost hearing Noel's smirk through the phone.

"I can practically hear your smirk right now..."

"I can practically feel your hard-on"

"Shut up. It's your fault for being so sexy."

"Whatever Ju, you'll be counting down the days until I come home and jump in your lap"

"...With the disdainful looks from both girlfriends"

"Of course. But at least they're alright with having an open relationship... Ish..."

"Eh, it was basically in the contract that they signed to the devil when they wanted to board the crazy train."

Noel threw his head back in genuine laughter.

"Oh Ju, my Ju. I love you."

"I love you too Noely. I can't wait until you come home"

"I can't wait either Ju, I want to cuddle you so bad right now."

"I can think of a few other things I want to do right now, but much of it doesn't involve cuddling..."

"Your naughty..."

"I know."

"I'm so tired though, I just want this tour to be over so I can enjoy my orange hair in peace."

"I still think you're a ponce with the ginger mop, and I hate to leave but the boys are coming back from soccer in half hour and I've got to do something with this pesky erection..."

"Haha alright Ju, I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too Noel."

Julian hung up the phone and went to deal with his pesky erection.

**Author's Note:**

> That was total crap :') Comments of any type are appreciated :)


End file.
